Self Warfare
by Clover Fields
Summary: Loki creates a war against the earth beacuse of an ongoing war within himself. Tony Stark is fighting his own war between emotions, essentials and mission. There might kinda definatly be tony/loki aka FrostIron
1. Tactful Interactions

Tony looked at the Norse god standing across the bar from him. "Are you scuffing my floors with those un-godly boots? No pun intended my friend." Tony casually poured a drink for the mischievous presence that had made its way into his living room. Loki stood across the room, staff in hand staring at the mortal before him with his cold dark eyes.

"It's Loki, right?" Tony sauntered over to the pale man in green and battle armor. "Or should I be referring to you as your majesty? Holiness? May I kiss your ring you highness?" Tony Stark handed the man shrouded in anger the scotch he was holding and took Loki's other hand pretending to kiss it daintily. He fiercely shook the cocky man from his slender extremity; Loki's cold glare seemed as if it would bore a hole into the cranium of the philanthropist opposite him. "I mean what's your title, seeing as how you are set on this taking over the world business." Tony sipped his scotch waiting for a reaction from the deity.

"Are you attempting to mock me, mortal?" Loki spoke clearly, his tone deadly. His voice seemed to hiss and growl at the same time.

"Oh I mean no disrespect you lordship." Tony said holding his hands up in mock defense, "But if I were you, Jehovah, I would be worried."

Loki actually stifled a laugh at this, as harsh and cold as it was, a laugh. "Me? I am a GOD! A being with more power and knowledge that any mere mortal could EVER understand! What would I ever have to fear?" He spat the word 'fear' from his lips as if it were some fowl taste he wished to wash from his mouth, a taste that he encountered more than he was leading on.

"You, Sir," Tony said casually walking back behind the bar. "should be quite worried about my super-secret boy-band backup singers." Loki's expression showed his confusion. Tony realized he should clarify. "You see me and all my super-duper crime fighters in tights will do whatever it takes to defend this city." Tony gulped down the last of his drink before saying, "Listen up Locus, I know your story. I know your family. Winning a pointless war and enslaving and entire race won't make you daddy's little girl! You can't make people love you this way." Loki's eyes softened and got darker, showing pain for a split second before masking it, Turing his expression hard once more.

"HAHAHAha." Loki cackled. Tony blinked in confusion to why this sudden outburst had happened, "Stark. Do you really think you and your band of kiddies is any match for my ARMY!" Tony noticed that at the end of sentences Loki tended to raise his voice, shaking the glasses in the liquor cabinet behind him.

"You may have an 'ARMY'," tony mockingly impersonated Loki's enthusiasm when repeating the word 'ARMY', "But we have a Hulk. SO yea, there is no way you will be KING of the world. It's not something us human tolerate. We will never fully bow down to you, never completely give in and we will NEVER AGAIN KNEEL!" Now it was Tony's turn to raise his voice and shake the walls. Tony had been looking Loki straight in the eye this whole time, never letting Loki out of his sight, never backing down. Tony could see the conflict in the God's eyes. His eyes flicked from hardened rage to a soft delicateness that made him look like he was about to cry. As if he was indecisive. Not just a war against humanity but a war against himself. Loki's eyes finally stayed cold and hard as ice as he threw down the untouched scotch in his hand shattering the glass.

"HEY!" Tony said point an accusing finger at the enraged deity, "Not cool man. Those are crystal." Loki's eyes burned with rage and pain and loss and denial that stark was right about his emotions. Loki shook off the emotion and disappeared into thin air. Tony stood their alone in his living room staring blankly at the spot Loki had previously occupied. "Was it something I said?" Tony asked out loud. That was Tony, always witty even when there was no one there to impress. Loki reappeared inches away from Tony's face. Tony could feel the immortal's cool breath on his face, for the first time tony sensed humanity. Tony looked into Loki's piecing green eyes and saw pain. More than any physical pain he could ever feel.

"Stark," Loki whispered so close he could feel Tony's breathe on his face. "You think you know my story huh?" Tony just stared at Loki who returned eye-contact. "Well then maybe it would be better if you were on my side." A smile tugged on the corners of The God of Mischief's mouth as he slowly touched Tony Stark's chest with his staff, a blue magic aura radiated off of it. When the tip made contact with Tony's chest it…. didn't do anything. Loki looked confused and tried again to coax the magic into Stark, again it did nothing. Loki looked back at Tony's face, smiling face.

"I'm not on ANYONES side." Tony said with a smirk. And with that he cupped his hand around the god's thin cold face and kissed him gently.

Tony Stark was not a generally a gentle person, but Tony had planned this out. The God of Mischief, though he had a mask of anger and resentment, was a fragile broken and often frightened being. Tony every so slightly touched his lips against Loki's who moved the muscles in his lips ever so slightly that it would seem unnoticeable. Tony noticed, and reacted. He kissed the deity slightly firmer than the first time and when he felt Loki's do the same he held Loki's face in his hands mouths interlocked like puzzle pieces. Tony let the feelings happen. Like dust in a sunbeam, suspended in the air. Then Tony, ever so slowly, pulled his face away from Loki's and opened his eyes. Loki was gone.


	2. Platonic Partners

**Authors Note: Well hello there. Please if you enjoy these chapters and story let me know with a review or favorite, whatever meets you're fancy. First real Fan Fiction ever. Should I keep writing chapters?**

**P.S. Tony has feels too!**

**Clover Fields**

**...**

Tony stood alone, a bit stunned.

It's not to say tony had never shown affection to a man before. I mean It didn't take a genius to figure out Tony wasn't one for long term relationships or monogamy in anyway, so once he'd been around the block, he switched streets. Tony was stunned, unsure whether that encounter went well or disastrously.

Why? Why did Tony Stark caress the face of his enemy? It was neither about lust nor manipulation. This was about tapping into emotions, the best way Tony knew how, through touch.

Never feeling true affection as a child was one of the reasons Tony didn't have a hold of his emotions. Tony and Loki were in the same boat. Tony knew this. But what he didn't know was that this wasn't just about Loki, it was about him as well.

Standing in his home that in the past few minutes had become a warzone of emotions, Tony rubbed his metal wrist bands and ran his hand through his hair. The gears in Tony's brain clicked away taking in the information he acquired from just speaking to Loki and looking into his eyes, his brain filed things away, from his occipital lobe and Amygdala into different corners of his hippocampus and frontal lobe.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked aloud

"Yes sir?" Came Tony's electronic house keeper

"Did you see any of that?" Tony asked

"The security cameras were on as usually Sir." The windows dimmed and images appeared on their shiny surface. The image was surprisingly clear and the audio was of good quality.

"Shall I make copies Sir?"

Tony walked closer to the windows, "Yes, JARVIS thank you." The screen showed the Man of Iron and the God of Mischief first speaking, then shouting, and after that in close quarters. The moment, repeated over and over again on the security reel. Tony touched the window pausing the video, their slight interlocking of mouths frozen on the screen. Tony blinked and thoughtfully examined the frame.

A soft but harsh shaky breath sounded behind him. Tony whipped around just in time to see the mischievous god pointing his blue glowing staff at him. Within a millisecond Tony was blown out the window, right through the frozen image on the screen.

Loki's eyes were wide with conflicting feelings. His rage made him want to cry, his sadness made him want to push Tony Stark out a window. That's exactly what he did; it tells you which emotion really rules over the God.

Tony couldn't do much except hope and pray that the wristband system would work. Tony closed his eyes tight as he free-fell through the air. As tony sensed the grown growing closer by the second, he felt the metal suit slide over him.

"Hell yea baby." He cursed with relief as he swooped low just saving himself from meeting the ground with a thud. Tony rose into the sky. Figuring fighting the deity would just cause complications in the overall scheme of things, Tony let the Norse God alone. Instead he shot off in the direction of someone who knew him best.

…

"Tony. Is something wrong?" Bruce asked. Dr. Banner was sitting on a pile of rubble and rebar, a mighty hole torn in the ceiling above his head. Tony stood with his visor up looking at his dear fried half naked across the room.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. Everything is peachy; though I don't know why people use that expression I prefer plums myself. Fruit with hair, I mean don't you think that's a bit unnatural?" Tony rambled on. Bruce could sense the unsteadiness in his voice, though Tony tried to hide it along with his worried expression. Bruce knew something was up.

"Tony, you didn't fly out into the middle of nowhere and hunt me down just to say hello." Bruce looked at Tony with his big dark eyes. Tony couldn't resist the look his friend gave him.

"I was worried… about your safety! Yes. I came to find you to… make sure you were all right." Tony stumbled over his words making up excuses.

"That's very kind for you to say. What is this really about?" Toni smiled weakly, Banner always saw through his hard shell.

Sighing Tony sat on a fallen piece of ceiling. He handed Banner his phone with a short video on it. Bruce's eye widened as he watched to the end of the security reel.

"Yea." Tony said in response to his friend's surprised facial expression.

"So, this sure is conflicting." Bruce said scratching his head and handing the phone back to Tony, "Care to explain so I have a better understanding of what is going on."

"Bruce, I can't explain." Tony said placing his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut.

Bruce stood slowly from his pile of debris and walked over to his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're not always the touchy feely type – or I didn't _think_ you were. But I'm here for you. There's a reason for this, there's a reason for everything you do, you don't have to tell me what it is. But just know, I'm your friend." Tony looked up at his teammate, his caring comrade, the only one who spoke his language.

"The only thing I need from you is to stall. Stay here. Until I call for your help. Can you do that green bean?" Tony said regaining a bit of confidence. He then looked into the eyes of Bruce seeing the genuine kindness the softness.

"I'll try my best. But Tony, Why?" Dr. Banner would probably understand Tony's strategy if he told him. But he wasn't confident enough in his own plan to be burdening others with false hope.

Tony stood, looked into the eyes of his friend and replied, "I need to stop a war, before it begins." With this his feet and hands illuminated and he flew up into the clouds. Bruce smiled, he knew Tony was a genius but sometimes he had an interesting approach on things.

What Bruce didn't know was the reason Tony tenderly touched his lips against the God of Mischief's is because Loki was not his enemy. War was Tony's enemy. Pain and suffering was his Kryptonite. Loki was not evil, but unless Tony Stark could break through the wall of hatred and revenge that controlled the deity, Loki would start something so destructive the world might never be able to piece itself together again. Tony didn't want to FIGHT if he didn't have to. If everything went according to plan Tony would med a broken soul. Or two.


End file.
